Body massage has long been done by therapists on athletes, and is now more accepted by a larger population for therapeutic and enjoyment purposes. Massage is used more and more as an approach for over all personal heath as well as for a sense of relaxation and to provide tension relief. The general concept of massage is that it requires the client to be securely supported, typically prone on a specifically configured table. This process prohibits some people from getting a massage, or determines that a massage be received at a therapist's office.
There are existing chairs used for administering massages to clients. Clients typically sit in such massage chairs in a position facing the chair so that their back, shoulders, hips and/or neck are supported and accessible to the therapist. Although most of these chairs are portable and may be taken to the client's home, office, or other location by the therapist, many are bulky and heavy to transport. Also these chairs have many parts, require adjustment once assembled, and are expensive.
One type of massage chair uses a form of tubular member for construction of the chair as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,485 to Clark. It teaches a chair with angularly adjustable support struts, adjustable only after the chair is assembled, allowing the chair to accept the body conformations of children, women and men of all sizes.
A different approach is U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,167 to Palmer et al. It teaches a portable, knock-down massage chair having a hollow rectangular support base. The base also acts as a case, and while this permits storage and transport of the chair and its many parts, it is bulky. A two-panel brace assembly pivots out of a top opening of the case and is joined to a lid of the case to form a rigid triangular support assembly. A chest support and face cradle are slideably supported to the brace assembly, and an arm rest is joined to the lid panel. A seat member is secured atop side walls of the case and a leg rest is adapted to be secured within the side walls. A lateral brace must be pivoted out from the base to assist in stabilizing the chair. The brace assembly, seat and leg rest can be positioned at variable angles by the use of a number of hardware pieces, once the chair is assembled.
Yet another approach is U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,040 to Gillotti. It teaches a portable and collapsible massage chair which is not adjustable. The chair comprises an elongate upright body member with a pivotally connected leg portion. The body member carries a chest and face cushion and has a pair of side panels, with arm cushions extending outwardly from the side panels. A seat cushion and seat support member are pivotally connected to the leg portion, and extend forward through the body member side panels to present the seat cushion beneath the chest cushion. The leg portion, seat cushion, and seat support member are all moveable to be carried within the side panels and create a bulky assembly for storage and transport.
A need exists for a compact and portable massage chair that can be easily transported and stowed. Adjustability, durability and affordability are also important elements. Accordingly, it should be quick and easy to assemble and disassemble, as well as be reconfigurable to create different seating angles. It is also desirable that the chair accept a variety of interchangeable parts and accessories.